The present invention relates an angularly adjustable band saw, and more particularly, to a band saw for angular adjustment/movement of an endless band saw blade relative to a worktable surface for bevel and/or miter cutting of a workpiece.
Band saws, with an endless band saw blade moving in a corresponding endless path, generally expose one moving cutting blade run or section for cutting workpieces. Typically, the exposed moving cutting blade run or section moves within a saw blade slot that extends through a worktable surface on which a workpiece rests. As the exposed moving cutting blade run or section continuously moves through the saw blade slot, the moving cutting teeth, incorporated in the endless band saw blade, engage and cut workpieces, as desired. Some of the customary band saw cutting operations include such straight line cutting operations as cross-cutting, ripping, mitering, beveling, compound cutting, and resawing. In addition, circle cutting and curve cutting are possible where the workpiece is fed in the desired curved cutting pattern to the moving endless saw blade.
For angular cutting operations that include beveling, mitering or compound cutting (simultaneous bevel and miter cutting operation), it has been customary for the worktable to be angularly adjusted or tilted relative to the endless band saw blade. While this has been relatively easy to achieve, it makes the operation of the band saw more difficult since the workpiece must be held on the angularly inclined or tilted worktable surface. As will be appreciated, the force of gravity works against the holding of the workpiece on the inclined or tilted worktable surface. In addition, where angularly inclined or tilting worktables have been used, the geometry involved has necessitated a relatively small worktable surface, to avoid unnecessary workpiece and band saw interference relative to the inclined or tilted worktable.